Times Are Changing
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Life is changing rapidly for the families of Salem.
1. Chapter 1

**Things begin to work out in Salem, and a new girl comes and shakes things up! **

**Chapter 1**

**Marlena stood in her office with roman by her side. "What is it Doc? What did you want to tell me?" **

**She let out a deep breath. "You may want to sit for this Roman." **

**"Don't scare me Doc, I was scared enough at Tony's castle." He replied. **

**"Yea, about that." Marlena began. "Well, do you remember the one night that we were alone together?" She asked him. **

**"Yes I do." He replied. "Where is this heading?" He asked. **

**Marlena walked over and took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "_We _are going to have a baby." **

**Roman looked at her like she was crazy. "Doc, we are old." **

**"Exactly my first thought. But I am too far along to end it. I have to end things with John as soon as possible. I want _us _to be a family again. You and me Roman." **

**"But that's just nonsense, I am married to Kate." Roman replied. **

**"I know Roman, but we can't take this back. We shared a love in that castle and formed a bond that I don't want to let go of." Marlena told him. "Tonight, I will leave my house and move in with Sammy for awhile, at least until the divorce is finalized." **

**"Don't do that Doc. Raise the child with John." Roman encouraged her. **

**"Roman, I don't love John anymore." Marlena told him. "I only love you." **

**XXXXXX**

**In the German hospital Belle stood in the waiting room with a cup of tea. _Of course I care about Sean, but Philip is the man that I said I would love, honor, and cherish forever...And I meant it. There is no turning back. I will stand by him no matter what._ Belle thought to herself. **

**Sean came up behind her. "Belle." She dreaded hearing that voice. **

**She slowly turned to face him. "Sean." **

**"You know you love me." He told her with such certainty. **

**"Sean, you are my friend, and yes, once upon a time I did love you, but not anymore. I am a married woman now, and I will not leave my husband for you." Belle said firmly to him. **

**"But what we had -"**

**"Had Sean, had." Belle told him. "Not have, had. It's over, we are over. There is no more _us._ Good - bye Sean." **

**She walked back to Philip's room to find him awake. "Hey soldier." She smiled at him and took his hand in both of hers'. **

**"Hey beautiful." He smiled and looked up at her. "Thank you." **

**"For what?" **

**"For standing by me." **

**"I _love you_." Belle told him. "Not Sean." She pulled up a chair next to his bed and kissed him sweetly. "I will never leave you Philip." She told him once the kiss was over. "Till death do us part." **

**XXXXX**

**Kate and John sat together. He had just given her the talk about Sammy. ( From July 5, 2005 )**

**"John, what if I told you I no longer had feelings for Roman but I had feelings for you?" **

**"I would tell you I am still married to Doc and you are still married to Roman and that the situation might be a bit of a problem. But I have felt the spark between us. We were engaged for about fifteen minutes after all." **

**Kate smiled and nodded. "Yes, well, my feelings for Roman have disappeared, and I was wondering if you and I could ever be together." **

**John looked at the ground suddenly uncomfortable. "I'm not sure. Let's see how everything pans out." **

**"Okay." They both agreed to that and headed into Philip's room to check on him and Belle. **

**XXXXX**

**Sean walked outside of the hospital. _Well that went well. _He thought. _Everything is over with Belle and I. _**

**A blonde woman of about 20 walked up to him. "Excuse me," she began. "Do you speak English?" She asked. **

**"Yes I do." Sean smiled at her. "Sean Brady at your service." _She is more beautiful than Belle! _He thought. **

**"Well, I am looking for the Berlin wall." She began with a British accent. "And I can't find it." **

**"Well, I would love to see that too. I think I know how we can get there. That is, if you don't mind me joining you." **

**"I would love the company." She smiled. "I am Lisa by the way. Lisa Kellan." She introduced herself. **

**"Nice to meet you." They shook hands and the smiles never left their faces. **

**XXXXX**

**"What's wrong Jack?" Jennifer asked him. **

**"Nothing." He began. "Actually, I am dying." He blurted out. **

**"What?" She gasped. "No, we just got you back!" She protested. "How long?" **

**"Maybe two months, at the very most." He replied. **

**"How do you know?" She asked. **

**"Lexie told me." He answered promptly. "Oh Jen, I am so sorry." **

**She was so confused at that moment, her emotions were going off like a bomb. She laughed, then she cried, then she went as far away from Jack as she could because just the sight of him made her cry again. _God why? _She prayed silently. _What should I do? _**

**XXXXX**

**Lisa and Sean sat on the train on their way to Berlin to see the wall. "So, where are you from?" Sean asked. **

**"London." She replied. "And your self." **

**"Salem, it's in Massachusetts." **

**"Oh how lovely. I always wanted to go to the US, but I never had the time. I was always at school, that is until now. Now I am done with all that and taking some time to travel." **

**"Maybe you can come back to salem with me." Sean hinted. **

**"Maybe." She replied. "Why are you here?" She asked. **

**"Well, one of my friends is a Marine and he is in the hospital. I was visiting." **

**"Oh that is so sweet of you." Lisa commented. "I hope he gets all better." **

**"Well, he lost his left leg, but he will be fine after a few months." **

**"Oh how horrible." **

**"Yea, it is." Sean took a moment and thought about how he would have felt if he was in Philip's place and Philip was in his place. What he did was wrong, and he probably ruined his chances of even being friends with Belle or Philip again. **

**"Are you alright love?" Lisa asked. **

**Sean came back to reality right then. "Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine." **

**XXXXX**

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the one review I got. Here is chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2**

**Roman hugged Marlena. "Oh Doc," he began. "We are stuck in the mud right now. What are we going to do? No matter what our marriages are ruined." **

**Marlena nodded in agreement. "Yes, but while we were on the island and at the castle John and Kate formed a bond as well. They were engaged. It was serious what happened between them. Things are just no longer comfortable here with the way things were before we were gone. Everything has changed. Everything." **

**Roman nodded and looked out into space. **

**XXXX**

**"Sean." A gentle voice woke him up. "Hey love." He half expected to see Belle when he opened his eyes, but instead he saw Lisa, the new girl that had just entered his life. **

**"Hi." He smiled at her. "Are we there yet?" He asked. **

**"Less than an hour, but we got menus if your hungry." She smiled back at him and handed him a menu. **

**"Thanks." He took it and skimmed it over. "Let's just have some champagne to celebrate the fact that my friend, his name is Philip, is alive and doing fine. Let's also get it to celebrate us meeting each other." **

**"Sounds good to me." Lisa replied. She set her menu down and gave him a look that he had never seen before. **

**"What?" Sean asked. **

**"Well, I want to know, why were you leaving the hospital in the first place and if you are running from someone or something?" **

**XXXX**

**Jennifer had to get away. The fact that Jack was going to die was scaring her like crazy. Of course she wanted to spend time with him before he was gone, but she couldn't do that until the idea sunk in that after two months or so he was never coming back. **

**Who could she call on? Who could she count on right now? Frankie! **

**Jennifer had to find him, she had to just spill her guts and have a shoulder to cry on. He was in the garage with the teenagers. She could walk there and see him. **

**Jack followed her. "Jen!" He shouted. **

**"Not right now Jack." She stopped him. "I can't do this right now." The tears began to flow again. **

**XXXX**

**Bo and Hope were on the dock christening the ship. From afar, Billie watched and wondered what it would be like to be back in Bo's life, to be his wife again. She would get what she wanted to get from him, afterall, they did have a child together, Georgia, and she was missing. Having a missing daughter together was the one way that Billie could get her hooks into Bo, forever. **

**XXXX**

**John, Kate, Belle, and Philip had a somewhat family meeting. "So, do you feel ready to go home yet?" Kate asked Philip. **

**"Yea, I mean the sooner the better. I don't like being here very much, and to be honest I just need some healing time away from this environment. I hope the Marines give me some sort of nice paying desk job after this." He was in high spirits; afterall, Belle had stood by him. **

**"That sounds like a great plan." Belle chimed in. "Everyone back in Salem will be so happy to see that you are alive and doing well." **

**"I'm glad you see it that way, but I no longer have a leg." Philip replied suddenly getting a bit down. **

**"But your alive, and that is all that matters." Belle told him. "Don't worry about anything. From now on, everything will be fine, I will see to it." **

**XXXX**

**Brady and Chloe sat in the cabin. "Chloe, I do see the scars, but I know you beneath the scars, and I love who you are inside, not out." **

**"Brady, that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me." Chloe told him. **

**"I love you." He told her. **

**She was holding back. She wouldn't say it. They had been apart for so long, she could not bring herself to say the words. **

**XXXX**

**"Sammy, you have to help me come up with a plan!" Nicole shouted at her. **

**"I can't do that Nicole." Sammy replied. **

**"Come on Sammy. Any ideas? How did you ever get Lucas before?" **

**"I got pregnant." Sammy told her. **

**A brilliant Nicole smiled a devilish smile. _Ohhhh Brady! Let the games begin. _She thought. _There must be some way I could get into bed with Brady. But how? _**

**"Thank you Sammy." Nicole took one last swig of the vodka and left Sammy's apartment. **

**Sammy shrugged and thought nothing of it. **

**XXXX**

**As Nicole walked down the hall, her mind was ticking. She would dye her hair a dark brown, like Chloe's color, and she would sneak into Brady's room one night. She was afterall still married to Victor and had 100percent access to the mansion. Once inside, she would make sure that Brady was half asleep and make love to him then, while he was half awake and half asleep. **

**She was going to trap Brady into being with her, if it was the last thing she did. However, three weeks earlier, they had made love. What if then she had already gotten pregnant? What if the plan was unnecessary? **

**As Nicole Kierakuas stood at the end of the hall, she felt suddenly pleased with herself. She was going to get all that she could have ever wanted...She was going to get Brady weather he liked it or not, and nothing was going to stop her. **

**XXXX**

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for another review Suzzy20. Here is chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

**On the train, Sean attempted to answer Lisa's question. "Well, I was leaving because I was running from my past. Philip and Belle are married and Belle and I used to date. It hurts in some ways to see them togther, so I was running from that. I was also trying ot move forward, I mean, I want a future, and since I can't have that with Belle, I want to make it with someone else, maybe be happy some day." He explained. "I left because I want to take a short break from Salem, see Germany, and then go home." **

**Lisa nodded in agreement. "Well, that sounds like a great reason to leave and live for awhile. I'll make sure it's all worth it for ya." She reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. He smiled at the gesture and took her hand. "Can I take you to Salem?" He asked. **

**"Absolutely." She replied. "Can I kiss you?" She asked daringly. **

**"Of course." Sean moved over so that he was next to her and instantly their lips touched. Lisa was seductive in a way Belle was not. Belle was innocent in her look, but Lisa, she was not. Sean knew that this relationship would be different from anything he had ever had in the past, and he was ready to go for it one hundred percent. **

**As his lips trailed down Lisa's neck, a knock came on the door. "Just a second!" Sean shouted. He quickly moved to the door and Lisa sat up straight. **

**"Your champaigne sir." Said the waiter. **

**"Thank you." Sean smiled, accepted it, paid and then the man left. "To Germany and to life!" Sean said of the first toast. **

**"Cheers!" Lisa smiled and they each drank. **

**XXXX**

**John's plane left for Salem and they were home in a matter of hours. Philip and Belle got settled back into their old apartment where Philip felt stressed out. **

**"Babe, I can't get up the stairs." Philip complained. "Do you think we could move downstairs in the guest room for awhile? I mean I would like to be able to sleep in a real bed and not on the sofa." **

**"Of course." Belle replied. "Do you want to lay down now or not?" She asked. **

**"Nah I'm good thanks." He replied. "Have you heard anything from Rex on Mimi or any of that?" He asked. **

**"No." Belle shook her head and rolled Philip into the living room. "But Rex said he would call when anything came up." **

**XXXX**

**"Mimi your free!" Rex shouted through the prison bars. "We found evidence proving that everything was an accident and now you are free." **

**"This is some kind of cruel joke!" Mimi cried. "Stop it now!" **

**"It's not." Patrick told her calmly. **

**"Your all set to go." The lady officer said as she opened the cell door. "Leave." **

**"Oh my God!" Mimi was elated. _But how do I tell Rex about the abortion? _She thought. She would think of something. **

**After everything was settled, Rex and Mimi had a romantic dinner and then went to see Philip and Belle. Everything went great. They left and the conversation that would change everything happened. **

**"So Mimi, what is this BIG secret that I don't know about?" Rex asked. **

**Mimi was uncomfortable. "Well, this is so hard for me to spit out." She said with a stressed out tone in her voice. "A few months ago I found out I was pregnant. I visited other mothers that had gotten pregnant and had babies and they were just like me, so young and they had no idea where their futures were going or anything. I panicked and I got an abortion." Mimi told him tearfully. "I'm sorry I just --"**

**"--Just what? Didn't ask me first? Didn't tell me you were carrying my kid or more or less planning to kill it? I have to go!" Rex went to a bar that night, got some money from his father Roman, and left Salem for awhile. **

**XXXX**

**John walked in on Roman and Marlena as they were hugging. "What is all this?" He asked. **

**"John, we have some news and you are going to want to sit down for it." Roman began. John dropped the flowers on the counter and sat down on the sofa. **

**"Okay, what's the news?" He asked. **

**"Well, while we were in the DiMera castle, Marlena and I formed a bond. But in that castle we were at one point together alone in a bedroom and --"**

**"--What Roman is trying to say is that we made love, and in that process, I got pregnant." **

**"What!" John shot up. "No...No..." He paced the room trying to fathom everything. "Does Kate know you two slept together?" He asked. **

**"No, not yet." Roman replied. **

**"Do you want a divorce?" John asked Marlena. **

**XXXX**

**Philip and Belle sat in their bedroom downstairs. "It's going to be awkward making love now." Philip told her. **

**"No, it's going to be just as good as it ever was." Belle told him. "Maybe even better." She joined him in the bed, each of them only wearing their underwear. "And I have been thinking."**

**"About what?" He asked. **

**"Being parents." She replied. The smile on her face right then was priceless. "I want to have your children Philip Kiriakus." She placed numerous kissed on his lips and cheeks right then. **

**"You do?" He asked playfully nudging her neck with his face. **

**She nodded back playfully. He smiled and they made love. **

**XXXX**

**The train stopped in Berlin right on time. Lisa got out her camera and prepared to take pictures with Sean near the Berlin wall. "Smile!" She told him. He did and then they switched. Then, they asked an older couple to please take a picture of them together. The lady told them what a nice couple they made, and for the first time after hearing the word couple, Sean didn't think of Belle, he thought of Lisa. **

**He was moving forward, and that was a big step for him. **

**XXXX**

**Nicole did a little investigating and found out about Brady's little love shack in the mountains. She smiled at the thought of breaking that up. But how? **

**She called the police and reported Brady's car stolen. Afterall, it was Victor's officially and she could do that. **

**The police broke up their love fest and Nicole heard about it the next day. She had moved into a hotel room for now, but she was going to get her revenge on Brady and Chloe, if it was the last thing she ever did. **

**XXXX**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews...Here is chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

**Sami walked into Euginia's appartment and snooped around. "If I were evidence, where would I hide?" She asked herself. She smiled and searched under the bed. Nothing. She opened every book, and in the dictionary, there were the tapes. She was going to take them and show Lucas, that was, after she made sure they had what she wanted on them. **

**Now the only other problem, how was she ever going to get the privacy she needed to hear them with everyone snooping around in her life? Oh well, she would find some way to distract them. **

**XXXX**

**John, Roman, and Marlena sat in the living room discussing divorce, a matter that pained everyone involved. **

**"So Doc, do you want a divorce?" John asked. **

**"Well, I am carrying another man's child and I think it best if I raise the baby with it's true father. But what about you? Are you going to be okay if we are over?" **

**"Hey now!" Roman chimed in. "What about Kate?" **

**"What about her?" John asked. "I will be with her. We were together in the time you two were gone. Besides, I no longer can deny the feelings I have for her. I love her." **

**"But what about Belle?" Roman asked. "If her father and mother in law get together, how is she going to feel about that? And her parents breaking up? That will kill her too!" **

**"Yes, but Sami will finally be happy." John told him. "You know it's true." **

**Everyone was silent for a few moments. **

**XXXX**

**Sean and Lisa checked into a hotel in Berlin. "So, how long do you want to stay here?" Sean asked as they went up the stairs. **

**"As long as possible." Lisa replied. **

**"Well, I have to be home by tomorrow." Sean replied. "I have to speak in court. But we will be together there too." **

**"Are you sure you want me to come to Salem?" She asked. **

**"Positive." He replied. "My family will love you!" He opened the door to their room. "Nice!" The room was luxerious and spacious and everything they could have hoped for. **

**"I love it! So, what do you normally do in a hotel room?" Lisa asked him. **

**Sean smiled. He was no longer tied to Belle, he could do whatever he wanted to with Lisa. **

**XXXX**

**Nicole walked into the store and purchased hair dye. She went home that night and put it in. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. "Hello Nicole...I mean Chloe." She smiled devilishly. "I will win him back...If it's the last thing I do!" **

**She found the big blue contact lenses she had purchased as well and put them in, turning her bluish green eyes into crystal blue, just like Chloe. "Perfect." Once again she was satisfied. "And what about the scars?" She walked over to the mirror and put in the fake scars she had gotten from the Halloween store and smiled at her lovely look. "Brady will be mine by the end of the month and you will be gone Chloe." **

**Her plan was ready to be executed. **

**XXXX**

**Belle and Philip were at the hospital where he was getting fitted for his new leg. "Can you show me how to do that?" Belle asked the doctor. "I'm going to need to help him sometimes." **

**"No your not Belle." Philip protested. **

**"Yes I am. There are going to be days when you need my help and I want to be supportive and help you put your leg on. So, don't argue with me." **

**The doctor showed Belle exactly what to do and she did it perfectly after a few tries. Philip knew he was a lucky man. **

**XXXX**

**"Jen! Please come out of the bathroom!" Jack shouted from outside the door. "Please!" He begged. **

**"I need to be alone!" She shouted back. "I need to be alone." She whispered to herself. Her life was spiraling out of control and she had no idea what to do. **

**She had her wonderful husband for another two months and then he was gone. And she also had Patrick who Jack hated and Frankie who was still crazy about her. She was lost in the confusion of it all. She was so depressed about it all. **

**XXXX**

**Mimi had never felt so alone. For the first time ever, she wanted Sean to be there for her. She wanted him to hold her, and now that Belle was officially married to Philip and with him completely, she could have him. **

**"Please bring him back God." She pleaded with whoever the creator was. **

**XXXX**

**Nicole had a friend of hers' tap into the phone line of Victor's mansion. When she heard that Chloe was going to visit her mother, she entered the house. She got lucky, Brady was asleep. **

**She pulled off her robe and slid into bed with him, making sure that she didn't fully wake him, but just partially woke him. **

**"Hey beautiful." He whispered as he saw her through half awake eyes. Right now, she looked like Chloe to him. **

**She just smiled and gently did what she had to do. Soon enough, her revenge would be growing inside her. **

**XXXX**

**TBC...**

**( Next up...What happens when Sean returns to Salem with a new girl? Will Nicole get pregnant? )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sean returned the next day to Salem with Lisa in tow. They were laughing and joking around and enjoying being in each other's company. Sean got Lisa settled into his loft and headed to court shortly after. It was a quick visit and everything passed fine. That was...until he got home. **

**"Who are you?" Mimi asked Lisa. "Is Sean back?" **

**"I am Lisa, Sean's new girlfriend. Yes he is back and...there he is!" She saw him come through the door and ran to greet him. **

**"Hey Mimi! I see you have met my new girlfriend Lisa. We met in Germany." He smiled as he introduced the two to each other. **

**"Yea...that's wonderful." Mimi suddenly felt she needed to join Nicole and Sami in the 'I'm desperate for a man' club. **

**XXXX**

**Nicole had waited and waited to see if she was pregnant, and surely enough she was. The smile on her face after the test came back positive was priceless. She was going to get her Brady! **

**She had heard about everyone meeting at the new restaurant for the vow renewal so she showed up there. Unexpected however was the fact that Chloe and Brady were there too...Together! But just the thought of breaking them up made it all worth it! **

**XXXX**

**John, Marlena, Roman, and Kate all headed to the new restaurant. John told the priest that no one was renewing any kind of vows that day except for Mickey and Maggie. **

**After Chloe sang and Brady asked her to marry him, Brady tried to get her to get married that night. Reluctantly she got up on stage and they prepared to get married. **

**But as the priest got around to askingif anyone knew why they should not be joined, Nicole spoke up. "I do!" She shouted. As all eyes turned to her, she told the them about her being pregnant. "Well, I am pregnant and I have been with no man other than Brady Black in the past six months." **

**Chloe fainted and Brady was left speechless. **

**XXXX**

**Chloe woke up in the hospital thinking everything that had happened was all a nightmare. However, when Brady walked in all was confirmed. "No, no, no!" She buried her face in her pillow and cried. **

**"I'm sorry about everything." Brady sat down and tried to comfort her. **

**"There is one thing I can never give you because I had cancer at one point and that is children. I know you have always wanted them Brady, maybe you are better off with Nicole." **

**"Don't say that Chloe. She and I will have joint custody." He told her. "I want to be with you." He told her. **

**"I can't do this anymore...I won't do this anymore! We're done Brady!" Chloe told him. "I can't be with you any longer. Do you not see the scars on my face? And whatsmore the scars all over my heart. I don't want to live here in Salem any more and I don't want to be with anyone from here either. I want to start fresh and finally be happy. And that is what you need too! Be with Nicole. Tomorrow, I go back to Europe and I will get the plastic surgery, only I will get it so I look completely different from the woman you know." **

**"You don't mean that!" Brady protested. **

**"I do Brady...I do!" Chloe was shutting him out all together. **

**XXXX**

**Nicole followed every one to the hospital, but not to check on Chloe. **

**"You are pregnant, and so far everything seems to be going well." Lexie told her. **

**"Good." Nicole replied. "I hope everything stays that way." She smiled as she listened to what was going on across the hall. Brady and Chloe screaming at each other. She was going to get him afterall. **

**Brady spotted her and walked up to her. "Are you really pregnant?" He asked. **

**"Yep. Lexie can confirm it." She told him. **

**"But I thought after you got shot you couldn't have kids anymore?" **

**"Not necessarily. If I had unprotected sex long enough anything could have happened, and we were together a great many times during the six months we were together." She told him. "Besides, I still have one good overie." **

**"Which is currently occupied by your baby." Lexie told them both. "Congrats." She then left to go check on other patients. **

**"Did you plan this?" Brady asked. **

**"Of course not." Nicole replied. "It just happened. I wish you and Chloe the best." She turned to leave but Brady stopped her. **

**"Oh no you don't." He firmly turned around. "You planned all of this to get me away from Chloe forever." **

**"No, I didn't." Nicole replied. "I am pregnant with your child, probably the only child I will ever have and I am keeping it no matter what. Now, it is your choice to be a part of both of our lives or just the baby's, but I am having your child weather you like it or not." **

**Brady looked very sternly at Nicole and crossed his arms, this was becoming very hard. **

**XXXX**

**Roman and Marlena and John and Kate all spoke frankly. "So, your pregnant." Kate began. "How wonderful." **

**"Yes, except for the fact that the baby is Roman's not John's." Marlena replied. **

**"What?" Kate was stunned. **

**"Yep." Marlena told her. "Roman's child." **

**"No!" Kate was shocked. "But you can't be serious..."**

**"She is." Roman told her. "And I think that after seeing the video of you and John we had every right to do what we did." **

**"But we thought you two were dead." John chimed in. **

**"And what I saw between you two was two very in - love people." Roman told John. "You love Kate, I love Marlena, we both love both women and no matter what we do, someone gets hurt. But it's time you faced the music, I am meant to be with Marlena." **

**"So be it." John replied. "But is it what the women wants as well?" **

**XXXXXXX**

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Marlena and Kate turned toward each other. "Would you rather be with John or Roman?" Kate asked Marlena. **

**"Roman. I now will have three kids with him. Besides, we formed a bond on that island that I don't want to give up. How about you? Who would you rather be with?" Marlena told her. **

**"John. While you were gone we fell in love, and since your return the love has not faded out of our lives, it has just been hidden away for a short time. But every time I am around him I feel like I am a teenage girl with her sweetheart. So, I think this might just work out." Kate replied. **

**She and Marlena nodded and turned towards the men. "We have a proposition for you men." Kate began. "Since Marlena is pregnant with Roman's child she should be with him. And since John and I turned to each other while Roman and Marlena were gone and I still have feelings for him, I think we should be together." Kate began. "Who agrees to this plan?"**

**XXXX**

**Sean and Lisa went home after the ceremony only to find a tearful Mimi sitting on the sofa. Stressed out enough as it was she hated seeing them together and hated being alone. She and Rex had been together so long that she forgot what it was like to be without a man. She was depressed. **

**"Is everything alright love?" Lisa asked. **

**"Oh yea...Everything is fine." Mimi replied. **

**"Are you sure?" Sean asked. **

**"Yea." Mimi smiled and went into her room. "Everything is fine." She whispered once she was inside. **

**XXXX**

**"So none of this was planned?" Brady demanded of Nicole. **

**"No, none of it!" Nicole told him. **

**"Okay. I am going to try to save my relationship with Chloe." He told her as he started walking out of the room. **

**"Wait." She grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Did I ever do anything to wrong you?" She asked him. "Ever?"**

**"No." Brady replied. **

**"Then could we have a second chance? If Chloe really leaves you for good?" **

**"Yes." He answered. **

**"Thanks." Nicole smiled and they both walked out of the room. **

**XXXX**

**Sami had locked herself in her apartment and was listening to the tapes. "All the proof I need!" She smiled and saved them to show to Lucas. **

**A knock came at the door. "Who is it?" She shouted as she put the tapes away. **

**"Lucas!" She looked out and sure enough it was him. **

**"Come in. I was just going to see you. I have found all the evidence I need to get us back together." She smiled and he followed her. **

**"Okay. Let's see it."**

**"It's more like hear it." Sami replied. "The proof is on this tape." She pushed play and Kate and Euginia's conversation about how they were going to take Sami down played. **

**When it was over, Lucas was stunned. "I can't beleive it." His shocked face was priceless. "And all this time..." His voice trailed off. "I'm sor-"**

**Sami cut him off. "- love means never having to say your sorry." She told him. "Everything is fine now, as long as you are with me and not siding with your mother." **

**"Okay." Lucas was still in a state of shock and just sat on the sofa with a blank look on his face. **

**"It will all work out." Sami joined him. **

**XXXX**

**Once Jen was sure Jack had left, she left the bathroom and found Frankie. She told him everything. She cried and he hugged her. Eventually Jack found them. **

**The three of them talked. Frankie was going to give Jack what time he had left with his family, but as long as it kept Patrick away from Jennifer, Frankie would begin dating her after Jack was gone. **

**Talking about Jack really being dead freaked Jen out to the point of exhaustion. It just wasn't right. How many times was he going to be taken away from her? **

**XXXX**

**Billie was trying to decode the message and with no such luck. Patrick came by. "Is it from DiMera?" He asked. **

**"Yes." Billie replied annoyed that she still hadn't gotten it. **

**"Hand it over. I know DiMera well." Patrick told her. She handed him the PDA and he decoded it within seconds. "It spells out C - H - E - L - S - E - A, Chelsea!" Patrick smiled. "So Chelsea is your daughter?" He asked. **

**"I guess so. But we should get a DNA test to be sure." Billie told him. **

**"Good idea." Patrick agreed. **

**XXXX**

**Up next...**

**Do the men agree with the women? How will Mimi ever get Sean? Is Chelsea really Billie and Bo's daughter? **

**TBC!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Roman stood behind Marlena and John stood behind Kate. They both wanted and needed answers badly. The ladies turned to face them. "Our proposition for you is simple; we swap spouses." Kate smiled as she explained. "Obviously, I love John. Marlena and Roman are having a baby together, so they love eachother. If I stay with Roman and if Marlena stays with John then we are both probably going to be unhappy." **

**Marlena nodded. "I agree. I would like to stay with Roman." She stated. **

**"What about the love we once shared?" John asked. **

**"It was there once." Marlena replied a bit cooley. "But it's gone." She added. **

**"And don't forget our newfound love." Kate pointed out to John. **

**John nodded and didn't argue. "The ladies have chosen. I am happy with how things turned out." He smiled and took Kate's hand. At his gesture towards his newfound love Roman did the same to Marlena and both couples left hand in hand. **

**When they were alone outside, John asked Kate if she was happy with how things turned out. "Yes." She replied. "Very happy." **

**John was glad to hear that. "I was afraid that after all we had been through you still would have wanted to be with Roman." **

**"Roman was a different man when he got back." Kate stated. "I knew it was over between us." **

**John nodded. "Marlena changed too." He told her. "Differently. She wanted Roman now. I even heard her talk in her sleep about him." **

**Kate let out a laugh and John pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm never going to let you go again Kate, never." He gently brought her face to his and they shared a sweet passionate kiss. **

**"I'm never going to let you go again either." Kate told him when it was over. "I love you." **

**"I love you too." John replied. **

**They smiled at each other and went back to John's place, where Kate would be living from now on. **

**XXXX**

**Roman and Marlena sat on the couch at Roman's new appartment. Kate had sold his house. **

**"Do you regret anything?" She asked him. **

**"No I don't. Do you?" He asked. **

**"No." She told him. She turned to face him and he smiled. "We have each other now." She told him. **

**"We do." He smiled wider. He leaned in, Marlena leaned in, their lips touched sweetly. **

**_He kisses great! _She thought. "I love you Doc." He told her when it was over. **

**"I love you too Roman." She told him. **

**XXXX**

**Brady walked into Chloe's room to find a note. **

_**Dear Brady,**_

_**Too much has changed for me to even consider staying in Salem. Of course you and Philip both have places in my heart, but I am leaving my past now and looking to what I can do in the future. You might see me one day on stage as a famous singer, or maybe you will see me in a movie or a modeling catalog, but it will be a different me, a new me. I am sorry for the way things turned out, but I want you to have a life with your child, a good life, a happy one. Don't come after me. You won't find me. Let me go. **_

_**Always,**_

_**Chloe**_

**Brady frowned at the note. He had spent so many days wondering about Chloe, and now that he had her back, Nicole was pregnant. It was all his fault too. He should never have been with Nicole. **

**But he had. And he did care about her too. She was the equivalent of Philip in Chloe's life. A former flame. But he had two choices; ignite that flame and raise his child in a loving home. Forget the flame and search for Chloe. Never had Brady Black been so confused. **

**XXXX**

**Lexie pulled the DNA results and showed them to Billie. "She is your daughter." She stated for everyone. **

**Billie smiled. "Well Chelsea, seems your my daughter." She told her. **

**"How is that possible?" Chelsea asked confused. "My parents died in the car crash." **

**"Maybe you were adopted?" Billie suggessted. **

**"Could have been. But you are my mom." Chelsea smiled and made the most of things. "Oh my God!" She half shouted. **

**"What?" Billie looked at her nervous. **

**"If your my mom then that means Bo is my dad and that means that Max is my uncle! I made out with my uncle!" She about had a break down right there. **

**Billie laughed. "Thank God he is adopted." She told her. **

**"Still...Ewwww!" Chelsea was grossing out. "There is something else I have to tell you." **

**"What's that?" Billie asked. **

**"I have always liked Patrick and I am not sure how to get over this feeling." **

**"We'll work on it." Billie replied. **

**"You won't date him will you?" Chelsea pleaded. **

**"No, I won't date him." Billie told her. **

**"Good. Because I have an idea on how you could get dad back!" **

**XXXX**

**TBC...**

**How will Mimi get Shawn? Will Lumi ever happen? How will Chelsea get her parents back together? All to be answered in future chapters! **


End file.
